Ghost
A ghost is the spirit of a dead person, especially one believed to appear in bodily likeness to living persons or to haunt former habitats. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online and The Legend of Pirates Online, a ghost is the dead soul of a person in a spectral form, which differs from skeletons. Ghosts first appeared in October of 2009 with the tale of Constance Sorrow that occurred in conjunction with the arrival of invasions. Ghosts have appeared in many different ways throughout the game. Game Masters Ghosts appeared initially in the game during October, as a sidestory to the beginning of the Invasions. They were not regular NPCs (non-player characters) but were actually played by Game Masters. They would interact with players, informing them of impending invasions as well as acting out the story of Constance Sorrow. They were the first characters given the ability to Knock Out troublesome players (or annoying, according to role-playing guidelines). The Game Masters took on the roles of Constance Moses, John Moses, Captain Cromwell, and Old Sooty, each of whose stories were interconnected, and connected with the invasions as well. Some of them would linger around and even appear during GM events. Once again, for Halloween 2010, GM ghosts began appearing. The ghosts - Loretta Jenkins, Pete Abred, and Priscilla Campbell - this time have their stories connected with Raven's Cove after the chaotic battle fought on the island, which left several citizens dead. During the Feats of Strength event, it was revealed that Game Masters have the ability to change into a blue, red, or green orb. Constance Sorrow was once seen without her usual blue orb. Ghost Form and Dark Curse With the release of the new loot and inventory system, many weapons were introduced to the game. Among them was the Legendary Lost Sword of Spanish Conquistador El Patron. Users who find and wield this sword have the ability known as Ghost Form to turn into a yellow ghost for a limited time period, halving all of the incoming damage from ranged and combat attacks (e.g. Blade Storm, Brawl, Asp, bullets, etc.). A similar ghost transformation skill known as Dark Curse can be found on certain weapons such as Treachery's End. However, it is a break attack, which charges from taking damage and doing perfect combos. Dark Curse also turns the player into an orange orb when wielding said weapon, rather than a yellow orb. GhostForm2.jpg|A pirate becoming a yellow ghost using Ghost Form. Dark Curse.jpg|A pirate becoming an orange ghost using Dark Curse. Ghosts of Raven's Cove The mysterious Raven's Cove is populated almost entirely by ghosts, as the citizens were caught in the battle between Jolly Roger and the East India Trading Company. While some are friendly ghosts waiting to seek help from fellow pirates working on the Raven's Cove Story Quest, most are not very friendly... NPCs The remaining citizens of Raven's Cove are NPCs: Madam Zigana, Señor Fantifico, Widow Threadbarren, Thomas Fishmeister, Ben Clubheart, Sadie Clubheart, Dr. Bellrog, and Kudgel. While Dr. Bellrog and Kudgel inspect El Patron's Mine near a closed door, the rest of the friendly ghosts hibernate in their own buildings scattered across Raven's Cove. Enemies Other ghosts have hostile intent like the deadly Rage Ghosts. These ghosts of raging red appear at levels 44-52 and can decimate entire groups of pirates who trespass on the island after dark with their Somber Demise attack while enforcing eerie sounds. Deep in El Patron's Mine, the following ghosts haunt the area: Devious Ghosts (level 34-40), Mutineer Ghosts (level 34-40), and Traitor Ghosts (level 40-47). The two deadly ghost bosses are El Patron and Foulberto Smasho. El Patron, who is level 40, appears in his very own boss battle along with Crew Ghosts aboard his abandoned ship near the mines when players reach the end of the Raven's Cove Story Quest. Foulberto Smasho, who is level 50, appears in an abandoned cave called Cave of Lost Souls. Rage Ghost.png|Rage Ghost Devious Ghost.png|Devious Ghost Ghost Mutineer.jpg|Mutineer Ghost Traitor ghost 1.jpg|Traitor Ghost Notes *The ghosts of Spanish pirate hunters are the main villains of the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. However, they were portrayed very differently than ghosts in the game. Category:Game Play Category:Featured Article